bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Ryuko Tsuchikawa
|romaji= Tsuchikawa Ryūko |alias= |birthday= June 26 |age= 31 |gender= Female |hair= Blonde |bloodtype= AB |eye= Blue |height= 165 cm (5'5") |weight= |quirk= Earth Flow |status= Alive |eng voice= Cherami Leigh |birthplace= Ehime Prefecture |family= |occupation= Pro Hero |affiliation= Pussycats |teams= Pussycats |debut= Chapter 70 |voice = Serina Machiyama |image gallery= Yes |debutanime = Episode 40 }} |Tsuchikawa Ryūko}},My Hero Academia Manga: Volume 8 Omake also known by her hero name , is a Pro-Hero and a member of the Wild, Wild Pussycats. Appearance Ryuko is a woman with blue eyes, and long blonde hair that's mostly combed back save for her bangs. Pixie-Bob wears a light blue version of the Pussycat's hero costume. Her costume also includes a clear visor that she uses with her quirk. Personality thumb|220px|left|"I'm 18 at heart!" Ryuko is a very hyper and loud person with little regard to how she may come off to other people. She is self-conscious about her age and often punishes Izuku whenever he brings it up, saying that she's still eighteen at heart. Shino says Ryuko is in a rush to find love and that her impatience has only grown worse over the years. Pixie-Bob seems to have a fondness for young promising heroes like Izuku, Tenya, Shoto, and Katsuki and is unafraid to display it. Despite her wackiness, Ryuko has shown she has the ability to tone back her eccentrics and communicate like a normal person. She even called Eijiro and Denki weird for acting strangely when they were eating dinner. Ryuko also showed great remorse when discussing Kota's past. Synopsis Forest Training Camp Arc Shota Aizawa brings his students to Beast's Forest in order to train under the Wild, Wild Pussycats. When the students arrive, Pixie-Bob and Mandalay introduce themselves as half of the Pussycat's team. One of the students: Izuku Midoriya, recognizes the Pussycats and explains their history. Izuku mentions how long they've been active and this irritates Pixie-Bob, who's still eighteen years old at heart. Mandalay explains that Class 1-A is still far away from the base camp and will have to travel there through the Beast's Forest. She gives them three hours to reach their goal or else they won't receive lunch. The students try to run back onto their bus but Pixie-Bob uses her quirk to push them off of the mountaintop and into the forest. Pixie-Bob creates earth monsters from dirt clods using her quirk. They act as obstacles for the young students to traverse through Beast's Forest, giving the landscape its name. She's initially surprised when she reads a high energy alert across her monitor. Izuku, Shoto, Katsuki, and Tenya work together to destroy the first beast. Almost eight hours later, Class 1-A finally makes their way to the base camp. Battered and bruised, the students are confused on how it took them nearly eight hours to complete a three-hour journey. Mandalay taunts them and says she meant it would take the Pussycat's three hours. Pixie-Bob admits she's still impressed and takes a special liking to the four boys who destroyed the first beast. Afterward, Pixie-Bob and Mandalay serve the students dinner. Pixie-Bob is surprised how crazily some of the students act because of their hunger. She explains that this will be the only night that they will cook for the students, and so they should enjoy it. Later on, Ryuko joins Shino in her office with Izuku as they discuss Kota's tragic past. Ryuko explains that Kota's parents were heroes who were murdered in the line of duty. Hideout Raid Arc After the Vanguard Action Squad captures Katsuki, Pixie-Bob is taken to a hospital to have her head wound treated to. Sometime afterwards, Pixie-Bob's injury heals. After Tora rescues Ragdoll, Pixie-Bob comforts Ragdoll along with Tora and Mandalay. Quirk and Abilities : Her Quirk allows her to freely manipulate the earth for a variety of effects. * Earth Beast Creation: Pixie-Bob uses her Quirk to create a variety of enormous Golem-like creatures out of the ground. Since they are not natural animals, Quirks which affect animals exclusively have no effect on these creatures. Trivia *"Pixie-bob " is a cat breed. *Pixie-Bob's real name contains the kanji for , , and *Pixie-Bob shares her first name with Ryuko Tatsuma, also known as Ryukyu, the No.9 Pro Hero. However, both names are composed of different characters and thus, have different spellings. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Emitters Category:Pro Heroes Category:Pussycats